


waiting

by sunibean



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, ex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Princess Morbucks always had 10 hours of sleep, it was a necessity...well most days anyway, Rules seem to be broken when your still friend's with your ex.
Relationships: Mitch Mitchelson/Princess Morbucks
Kudos: 5





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it once I'll say it again. I'm a simp for this ship.

The girl has made it clear on multiple occasions she needs all 10 hours of sleep. She’s made it clear to all of her friends, and she told them that eight times out of ten she wouldn’t answer if they were to call her. So with all that said. 

Who the actual _fuck_ was calling her at 1 in the morning. 

Answering the ringing phone that was left at her nightstand the night before she huffed.

“Who the hell is this and why are you calling me this early!” she yelled into her phone, taking off the sleeping mask she did not care enough to check who it was. Cause she’ll have their heads.

“ _ Hey _ ,” a tired but lively voice answers. 

Princess froze at the familiar voice, god off all nights.  _ WHY _

Okay... so she lied. Maybe she won’t have their heads. But of all the fucking people who could’ve called her this early. It was  _ him _ ? Three weeks. Only three weeks since they last broke up for the _ second  _ time. You could say that things were kind of still in the awkward stage totally normal. 

Princess sighed, “What do you want?” the tone she had did  _ not  _ match the joy she felt that he'd want to talk to her.

“Look. I know you like your sleep, but I  _ need _ someone to talk to.” 

She’s so going to regret this later. She always does. She always gives in, she’s always weak when it comes to him, And she  _ hates _ it. Whatever this  _ feeling _ is, it needs to stop affecting her life. She can’t even sleep with strangers without the feeling of guilt and betrayal crawling up her neck like.. Like a snake or something.

“Speak.” Princess said, turning on her nightstand lamp.

“My mom’s back.” 

The same mom who abandoned him when he needed her most.  _ Right _ . The same mom who told him “Rich, slutty girls” were bad for him. _Cool_. The same mom who has hurt him, physically and mentally so many times ? Okay, _hell_ no.

“I am not the best person to talk to about _ that  _ woman,” Princess sneered. “Now if you excuse me I have sleep to get to-” 

“Prin, _ please _ . I need you.” 

_ I need you too _

“Fine.” Princess sat up on her mattress. “What’s going on?” 

Despite the cool act, despite the ego. Underneath all of that she knew that he was a softie who missed his mom. They at least had that in common. 

She frowned when he didn’t speak up, it just wasn’t like him. He’s not quiet, he’s bold. He was honest, he was  _ him _ . She loved that about him.

“Speak, peasant” But damn it all if she ever told him that. They couldn't grow that way. That wasn't _their_ way.

“She wants me to move in with her” Mitch said, after a long silence.

“Tell her no.” Princess said, she didn’t think clearly before answering but it didn’t matter he can’t leave! He just couldn’t leave Townsville. 

_ He couldn’t leave her _

“But-”

“If you weren’t going to listen to me, why call?” Princess demanded. 

“Can you hear me out first?”

Princess bit her lip, maybe just maybe she’s being too selfish.

“I’m sorry” she sighed.

“I miss her. Yeah, she’s been in and out of my life. And she wasn’t always there but she’s trying now. That’s all that matters, right? And maybe.. I’ll have a mom in my life. Like a normal person” 

“Cut the crap. You’re not a normal, no one is. Our fucking best-friends are superhereos for damn sake. Mitch we’ll never be normal _but_ that’s okay! I don’t want a normal Mitch. I might be a selfish, bratty bitch. But I don't want a fucking normal Mitch. They always say you can  _ never _ beat the  _ original _ ” 

“I-” Princess didn’t know when the tears started, or why they were coming out so fast. She didn’t know why she could hear him crying either. She didn’t know why she was feeling the way she did. She didn’t know anything! But god damn it why did it hurt so bad.

But thinking about it, it’s funny really. If someone told her that Mitch Mitchelson was crying a few days ago she’d laugh and call them crazy. 

“Maybe,” she heard him sigh. “Maybe I just want one stable thing in my life.” 

“Mitchelson, I swear to fuck if you don’t stop talking crazy. I’ll kill you” she laughed through the tears, “We’re stable, okay? We might not be together-together but this, whatever we have now. Will always be stable. You’re a piece of me. The one I don’t want, but need. I need you so fucking much, in whatever way I can have you. So you dumb fuck if you do leave? I’ll wait for you, as a friend.”

“Prin.” Mitch called, “I-I need you too.”

Princess smiled, wiping her tears “Of course you do. I’m Princess Morbucks.” 

“Egotistical bitch.”

“Stubborn jackass” 

“Thanks Prin, I got some thinking to do” 

Princess rolled her eyes, “Do you jackass, I’ll be here. _Waiting_. But hey, I don't like to wait for long, remember that” 

“Goodnight Lady Morbucks”

“Night, Peasant Mitchelson” 

Hanging up the phone, she switched off her lamp. 

**To: Blossy Boo <3**

**From: P. Morbucks**

_**I love Mitch…** _

**From: Blossy Boo <3**

**To:P. Morebucks**

_**I told you!** _


End file.
